Dycedarg Beoulve
Dycedarg Beoulve is a central antagonist in the game Final Fantasy Tactics. As the eldest son of Barbaneth Beoulve he is heir to the noble family line and commands the Knights of the Northern Sky. While his younger brother Zalbag serves the order as a general and holy knight and his youngest half-brother Ramza leads smaller contingents, Dycedarg himself serves as more politician and liaison between the order and nobility. The Lion War After a particularly bloody War Between houses called the Fifty Year War a second war was starting one that would go on to be called the Lion War. The Fifty Year War had divided the kingdom of Ivalice into it east and west regions with Duke Goltanna to the east and Prince Bestrald Larg to the west. The Beoulve family had pledged their loyalty to Larg in the fifty year war and so when Sir Barbaneth Beoulve died Dycedarg served Larg as well upon becoming the family patriarch. With the birth of a new son to the High-King followed by the king's his death both Larg and Goltanna vied for position of regent over the prince since doing so would give either one a legitimate link to rule as a high-king and the two turned from rival nobles to hated enemies fighting for the title of high-king. Even before the Lion War had gotten off the ground Dycedarg had been conspiring with Prince Larg to undermine Goltanna's authority. As commander of his order Dycedarg is treated as master of the game's main protagonist Ramza Beoulve. During the game's first chapter Dycedarg simply sent out Ramza to quell the uprising of Death Brigade rebels who had appeared after the Fifty Year War. Though Ramza tries to talk Dycedarg and Zalbag into reestablishing some form of empathy with the peasantry to reduce the rebels' wrath both refuse humor the demands of any rebels. Dycedarg is soon attacked directly by the Death Bregade though Dycedarg was able to avoid capture Tietra Hyral, the sister of Ramza's life-long friend Delita Hyral, is kidnapped and held to ransom. When Ramza and Delita ask to track down Tietra's kidnapers Dycedarg refuses, saying that Zalbag has already been sent to rectify the situation. Delita is determined to find his sister anyway and sets out to do so even without official dispatch, Ramza takes his private detachment to back Deltia up and save Tietra. Ramza and Delita track down the kidnappers to Ziekden Fortress just in time to see Zalbag arrive with the formal contingent. Gragoroth the Death Brigade commander stands off with Zalbag's forces holding Tietra in place as human shield from the top of the fortress while he itches his way inside and begins to make his demands. Zalbag gives his orders and has Tietra shot destroying Gragoroth's leverage and follows with ordering another arrow shot at Gragoroth himself. Since Zalbag, like Ramza considered Tietra like a sister both Ramza and Delita quickly realize that the order to kill Tietra to get to Gragoroth must have come from Dycedarg himself. Though Tietra's arrow is fatal Gragoroth's misses his heart however the situation quickly shifted to one he knew he could not control and he retreats inside thee fort and shortly sets off explosives lodged within the fort, opting to take down the Order of the Northern Sky if his life was forfeit anyway. Ramza and Zalbag survive the explosion however the situation causes major separation between Ramza and his step-brothers. In his adulthood Ramza re-encounters Delita who has apparently survived the explosion, Delita was works as a knight for Goltanna and was sent to kidnap the high princess Ovelia, whom Larg was keeping under guard as his link to the royal family. Ramza pursues Delita and the agents of Goltanna but in so doing soon becomes embroiled in the plots of the Church of Glabdos and it's plans to manipulate both sides of the War to maintain control as the sole political organization. During the Lion War Delita tells Ramza he has found out much of Dycedarg's dirty dealings, including the murder of Barbaneth and that the Princess is not safe with him. When Ramza is turned on by the mercenary Gafgarion, who was apparently bought-out by Dycedarg Ramza quickly starts to see his brother's true colors and lets Delita take princess Ovelia to keep her safe. Though Ramza goes to Zalbag to attempt to inform him of their brother's treachery Zalbag dismisses Ramza accusations saying he trusts his blood brother more than his half-blood brother. With Ramza encountered by church Inquisitors shortly after contacting Zalbag the two have little contact and Ramza is formally charged as a heretic but the seeds of mistrust for Dycedarg begin to take root for Zalbag. In a castle seige by Goltanna Larg is wounded and goes to Dycedarg for help, Dycedarg states that Larg is no longer good for kingdom and the Order of the Northern Sky is better left to mange the kingdom than benign aristocrat like Larg and kills Larg himself. Zalbag witnesses Larg's murder but is held loyal to his brother, justifying the action as that of a man concerned more about his kingdom than his lord. Zalbag has an alchemist examine the grave of his father though to check into Ramza's accusations of poisoning after Larg's death. The alchemist states the flower that is growing on the grave only grows out of creatures riddled with a certain form of poison, one favored by assassins, the treachery confirmed Zalbag pays the alchemist for his services and to keep quiet while he tended to the situation. The Lucavi After the death of Larg Dycedarg is contacted by Vormav Tingel an Inquisitor for the Church, or at least he had been originally. Vormav was working to collect the Holy Zodiac Stones, artifacts of legend that allowed mortals to commune with the Zodiac Braves, Saint-like figures of the Glabdos Faith. Though originally dispatched as the Church's secret black-opts team to undermine both sides of the War something had changed in Vormav and he had re-prioritized his men to collecting the Zodiac Stones instead. Vormav offered the stones he had found to nobles of interest who would make good allies to the Church. Thanks to his own works killing his Barbaneth, Larg and overthrowing Goltanna, Dycedarg was one of the lands most decorated nobles and one Vormav was eager to make an alliance with and he offered the Capricorn stone of Adramelch. Though Dycedarg believed at first the stone was merely a status smblo he soon found it held real power and eagerly joined Vormav's cause. Ramza and his man arrive at Dycedarg's castle in time to see Zalbag being surrounded by Dycedarg and his men. Zalbag confirms that he had found all of Ramza's accusations true and more and that his brother was in fact murderer and usurper selling out the family's honor. When Dycedarg showed his stone Ramza recognized it imeditaly for Ramza had long since discovered the stone were real but the Zodia Braves were actually a group of demons who could possess those who used their stones and that Vormav and his fellow Inquisitors were in-fact hosts to the Lucavi who had their own agenda. Dycedarg did not seem to care about wither he was working for the Church of the Lucavi and simply saw the stone as a great form of power which he promtly involked to deal with his brothers. Upon using the stone Dycedarg became Adramelech's avatar and a fearsome demon. Ramza eventually killed Adramelech but not before Adramelech had killed Zalbag. Trivia *Dycedarg is widely considered one of the most evil Final Fantasy Tactics villains, along with Gerrith Barrington and Hashmal. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elitist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aristocrats Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Master of Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Opportunists